


The Fallen

by FallenAngelWinchester



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWinchester/pseuds/FallenAngelWinchester
Summary: Skylar(The reader), has been saved by Dean in the past. She has feelings for Dean, and isn't sure if he has for her (but he does.) One night, Skylar tries to commit suicide, and nearly succeeds. Sam and Dean rush her to a hospital, where she has to make a choice: Die peacefully, but risk destroying Dean's life? Or life, and fight through her past to have a future with Dean?





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this work was inspired by a prompt I received from a friend. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! It is always appreciated. This is the first work in a series of three, so stay tuned for the follow ups! Much love, FallenAngelWinchester..

“Hey Skylar, hurry up will ya? We gotta get going!” Sam called from the motel room’s door. “Shit shit shit!” I muttered to myself, hurrying to clean up the blood and towels. “I’ll just be another minute Sam!” I called, trying to staunch the bleeding cuts on my leg. I got dressed, ignoring the sharp stab of pain as the rough material of my jeans brushed against the cuts. I hurriedly stuffed the obsidian dagger into my duffle, beneath all of my clothes. I opened the door, and stepped out, giving Sam a huge smile. “Sorry Sam, you know how long girls take to get ready.” “Yeah, like you take that long.” He joked, rolling his eyes at me. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and followed Sam out the motel room, shutting the door behind me.  
“What took so long?” Dean growled when we got to the Impala. I shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, I had to struggle with my hair. It’s still a bit matted after last night’s hunt.” We hunted down a nest of vampires last night, and a fair bit of blood and gore got stuck in my hair. Dean just looked at me, and smiled. “Well princess, just a few hours until we can properly get cleaned up and get some rest. I miss my bed, and I sure as hell miss a warm shower.” I smiled weakly at Dean, and had to grip the Impala to keep myself from falling over. Dean immediately rushed over, with a worried expression clouding his beautiful candy apple-green eyes. I held out my hand to stop him. “I’m fine, Dean. I’m just a bit dizzy.” I opened my door and got in, grateful for a place to sit. Dean shrugged and climbed into the driver’s seat, looking at me in the rear-view mirror,” Yeah, okay then. Why don’t you try to sleep for a bit? It’s gonna be a 5 hour drive back to the bunker.” I smiled, and laid down on the backseat, stuffing my duffle underneath my head. Sighing, I closed my eyes, weak and tired from blood loss.

A few months earlier…  
“Dean, I’m gonna search the eastern side of the building. You and Sam can choose where you want to go.” Dean nodded his head in agreement, “If you find anything, just yell for us. Do not try to take on all of them on your own. We’ll meet back here in 15 minutes if we don’t find anything.” Dean jogged off, leaving me standing behind. I turned and walked down a dark corridor, my gun ready in my hand. I heard something moving in the room at the end of the hall, and I slowly walked to the room. The sounds stop. All of a sudden, I felt something knock into the back of my head, and I crumpled to the floor, the world turning dark around me.   
I had no idea how long I was out. The first thing I remember, is opening my eyes to a dimly lit room. I was suspended from a beam in the centre of the room, with thick lengths of chains around my hands. A sleek voice purred, “Well… the little hunter is awake. Now it is time to begin.” I instantly recognized the voice. “Daddy?” I said weakly. He chuckled. “Yes and no, sweetie.” “Daddy, I thought you were dead…. I saw them ripping you apart…” “Well, technically I am dead. But now, I’m immortal. The vampire we hunted back in Idris didn’t kill me, in fact, it turned me. And then I killed it and gained control of its nest.” I tried to move, but found my hands were bound tightly. “Daddy, why am I tied up? Please let me go, so that we can talk.” He whirled around to face me. “You” he spat. “Do you really think I would let you go? Especially after the likes of you have killed so many of my kind? Oh no sweetheart, I’m going to make an example of you.” He turned towards a table that had an array of knives and instruments on them. He lovingly stroked each blade, murmuring softly to himself. He picked up an obsidian dagger, the one I gave him before our last hunt. He turned to face me, holding the dagger in his one hand. “You gave me this before our last hunt, and I thought it would be fitting for it to be the first blade to cut you now.” I tried to squirm away from my father’s touch but it was no use, he just laughed at my feeble attempts. “Hold still honey, then it won’t hurt that much.” He beckoned for two men to hold me still, and I started panicking as soon as I felt their hands on me. “Daddy please, don’t do this.” He started cutting into my skin, small, shallow cuts at first. I didn’t scream or even cry, and this infuriated him more. He started cutting deeper and deeper, and then I started screaming. I begged him to stop, but he didn’t. He barked out an order for the two vampires that held me. As they began ripping off my clothes, their filthy hands roaming over my body, I prayed for the darkness. Just before they could start on their orders, the darkness came. I was grateful when the darkness embraced me.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get Skylar to a hospital, after realizing how much blood she lost in the back of the Impala. Also, more of what happened during the hunt that changed everything.

*Dean’s POV*  
“Sammy, do you think Skylar’s fine?” I asked my brother as we drove back to the bunker. Sam looked at me with a puzzled expression. “Do you want the truth or a lie?” “The truth from your perspective please.” Sam sighed and shifted in his seat. “I’m not sure, but she seems very unlike herself these days. She’s distant, Dean. She also started losing weight rapidly, and it looks like she’s not getting enough sleep.” I nodded and swallowed at the lump in my throat. “I know. Do you think we should ask Cass to come talk to her? Maybe ease some of her nightmares?” Sam looked at me quizzically. “Since when do you care about her Dean? I’ve never seen you so worried about a girl before.” I shrugged. “Shut up Sam.” Sam chuckled. “If you like her just tell her.” “Shut up, Sam.” “Okay fine.” I smiled. “Bitch.” Sam laughed. “Jerk.” I looked in the rear-view mirror at Skylar’s sleeping form, looking so prone and defenceless. I noticed some dark stains on her jeans, and thought it was maybe the vampire’s blood that we hunted down. I spotted a diner in the distance. “What do you say about some dinner, Sammy?” Sam smiled. “Yeah, sounds like a great idea. Skylar, what do you think?” She didn’t answer. “Skylar? Hey sweetheart, wake up.” Sam reached back and shook her gently. “Dean, she’s not responding. Could you pull over please?” I immediately pulled off of the road, and turned around in my seat to look at her. Sam was already out of Baby, and pulled open the back door. That’s when I noticed the blood on the back seat. I took her hand in mine. It felt like ice. “Skylar? Hey, Sky, wake up sweetheart, please.” Sam looked at me worriedly. “Dean, her pulse is really weak and she’s barely breathing. We need to get her to a hospital now.” Sam got in the back, and held Skylar in his lap, urging her to keep on breathing and to stay with us. I broke every speed limit to the nearest hospital, praying that Skylar would survive. By the time we got to the hospital, I was nearly blinded by tears. I parked in front of the emergency entrance, and Sam ran inside to get a nurse. It felt like forever before he returned with two nurses and a gurney. They rushed Skylar inside, and as the doors closed behind them, I felt my heart break. 

*Skylar’s POV*  
The rest of that night...  
I don’t remember how long they kept on hurting me, but I remember my father coming back in. He looked at me with hate in his eyes. “Thank you, boys. I wish to be alone with her now. Guard the entrance and kill anything that moves.” The two vampires nodded, and turned around, leaving me alone with the monster that my father became. He walked around me, and traced his hands over my body. “You look so beautiful like this, covered in blood and cuts, it reminds me so much of the first night with your mother after I turned. She was quite the screamer when I started cutting her, but she didn’t last as long as you did. She died quickly, but in so much pain. She begged me to end her miserable life, but I didn’t. I took my time with her. Just as I will take my time with you.” I spat at my dad, my body trembling in fear at his touch. “Touch me, and I’ll kill you.” He laughed. “Oh sweetheart, you can’t hurt me. You have no weapons with you, and you’re tied up. So I will take my time, and make it as painful as possible for you.” He turned around and started taking his clothes off. I shut my eyes, and started sobbing softly. He wasn’t gentle with me, and I wished for the excruciating pain to stop. He started biting into me while raping me, and started to slowly drain me of my blood. It felt like ages before he stopped, and got dressed. I hang limply there, like a ragdoll, with blood streaming everywhere out of me. I heard two thumps from outside, and my father growled, turning around to slap me. “Well, it looks like they found you after all. But it won’t be any help, because you’ll be dead before they even get close to you.” As my father sunk his fangs into me again, Sam and Dean burst into the room. Dean rushed at my father, ripping him off of me. They fought for a short while, but finally Sam was able to decapitate my father. I felt gentle hands touch me, and I immediately tried to squirm away from the touch. Dean softly spoke. “Sweetheart, it’s over. He’s gone.” I started sobbing, and sagged into Dean’s arms. He took the chains off of me, and wrapped me in his jacket. He gently carried me out of the nest, and put me into the Impala. Dean saved me, but yet, a bit of me died in there.


	3. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar meets her mother (who is now a reaper) again, and realizes she is between life and death. Also, Cass shows up when Dean calls out for him.

*Dean’s POV*  
It’s been a few hours. Sam couldn’t stop pacing, and I couldn’t stop blaming myself. “Sam, what if it’s my fault? Had I been too hard on her or something?” My brother stopped and looked at me. “Dean, this isn’t your fault. We just had to see the warning signs earlier. She hasn’t been the same ever since you carried her out of that nest the night those vampires raped her.” I let my head sag onto my arms. “I should’ve went with her that night. Maybe then she wouldn’t have been captured and raped. And we wouldn’t be losing her now.” I started sobbing softly. The woman I love was in surgery, on the brink of death because she tried to commit suicide. “Sammy, I’m scared. I don’t want to lose her. She is the love of my life, and I never had the guts to tell her that I love her.” Sam squeezed my shoulder. “Well, when she gets out of surgery, you can tell her.” “Mr. Winchester?” I looked up to see the doctor standing in front of me. “How is she?” “She’s stable, and resting. She lost quite a bit of blood.” I sighed, relieved. “Can I see her?” The doctor nodded. “She’s sleeping, but you are welcome to go sit with her.” He pointed at our bloody clothes. “If you wish, we have a clean change of clothes for you.” Sam smiled. “Thank you very much.” A few minutes later, we were dressed in the standard hospital scrubs, sitting next to Skylar’s bed. She looked so small and frail, it was like looking at a porcelain doll. Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo, framing her deathly pale face. She looked so peaceful. Sam sat in the corner, and started to dose off in his chair. I sat for hours, just holding her hand, and talking to her. I don’t know when I dosed off, but I was awakened by the screaming of a monitor, and Sam rushed out to go call the nurses. Within seconds, Sam and I were ushered out of the room, and they started to resuscitate her. “Sammy, what’s happening?” Sam shook his head, and looked like he wanted to cry. “We’re losing her Dean.” I stared at him in shock. “No… no, no, no!” I fell to my knees and started to cry. Sam sank down next to me, and held me. “Dean, let’s go to the waiting room.” I let Sam drag me to the waiting room, where I started calling out to Cass. “Cass, hey, if you can hear me, please. Please get your feathery ass down here, I need you.” I heard a flutter of wings, and a gravelly voice said. “Hello Dean.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
What is that irritating sound? I thought to myself. I opened my eyes to a white ceiling, and realised the screaming came from a monitor connected to me. I got up, and walked out the room to go see where Dean and Sam was, when all of a sudden a bunch of nurses rushed past me into the room I just exited. I ran after them, and saw Sam and Dean freaking out, with the nurses surrounding a bed, trying to resuscitate who is on the bed. I saw an apparition floating above the bed, and I ran towards it. “Get away from there!” I yelled, punching the apparition. It looked at me and disappeared. I ran to Dean, but he didn’t even look at me. “Dean! Hey, there is a reaper here. Dean? Are you listening?” Dean and Sam walked right past me, ignoring as if though I didn’t exist. The nurses continued working on the person that was lying on the bed. I walked over to them, and looked at the form on the bed. It was me. I’m dead. It worked, I can’t believe it worked! I started freaking out. “Can somebody hear me?!” A soft voice answered from behind me. “Hush now, little bird. Your screamin’ fit to wake the dead.” I turned around to see who it was, and was met with the sight of my mother. “Momma, am I dead?” She shook her head. “Not yet, honey. But you don’t have much time left.” She held out her hand. “Come, let’s take a walk.”


	4. Between Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass tries to heal Skylar, but can't. Skylar also continues on the path with her mother.

*Dean’s POV*  
I stared up into the angel’s eyes. “Cass… you came.” The angel looked at me quizzically. “You called me here, so it should not be a surprise that I came. You sounded in pain, so I came immediately.” I rubbed my hand over my face. “You see, Cass… its Skylar. She… she tried to commit suicide. And… and I’m scared of losing her. I…. I need your help, Cass. Please.” I pleaded. Cass looked at me, and nodded. “I could try to heal her. Where is she?” Sam answered before I could, “She’s in room 201, down the hall, the third room on the right.” Cass nodded, and disappeared with a flutter of his wings. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder. “Dean, Cass can help her. Don’t worry.” I looked up at my brother. “Thanks, Sammy.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
My mother and I walked through the corridors of the hospital in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. “Momma, are you a reaper?” I asked. She smiled at me. “Yes honey, I am. And I’m here to guide you to make a choice.” “What choice?” She took my hand, and led me into the small chapel. She guided me to sit down on one of the church pews. “Well, baby, I know this isn’t easy to hear. But you are between life and death. You have a choice to make: Going with me to the afterlife, or staying here and living.” I swallowed. “Wait, so I have a choice? I thought that if you die, you don’t get to make a choice to come back.” She smiled and shook her head. “No honey, you are part of a bigger plan, and you get to make a choice.” She held up her hand before I could speak. “Let me finish. I have to show you something before you make your choice.” She stood up, and held her hands out to me. “Come, we don’t have much time.” 

*Dean’s POV*

I don’t know how long we waited for Cass to return, but after what felt like days, he did. “Most of her wounds are healed, but I could not heal them fully. Do you know what type of weapon inflicted them?” We shook our heads, and Sam answered. “No, but we think it could have been an obsidian dagger. She had one in her duffle.” Cass nodded. “Your assumption is correct, Sam. This dagger was made with demon blood and obsidian, and that makes it harder to heal her.” I nodded. “So is she going to be okay?” Cass looked at me. “I don’t know, Dean. Her soul is between life and death, and only she can choose which path to go on. All we can do is wait.” I was shocked. I couldn’t help her, she had to do this alone. What if she chooses death? “Then we will help you through it, Dean.” Cass answered my thought. He was right. We could only wait.


	5. Love... and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar makes a choice, after seeing what will happen if she chooses death. Dean confesses his love for her, and she confesses her love for him.

*Skylar’s POV*  
My mother and I were standing in the bunker. It looked different than what I remembered. I heard a crash coming from Dean’s room. My mom nodded. “Go ahead honey, go and see what lies beyond that door.” I walked down the long hall to Dean’s slightly open bedroom door, and stepped inside. His room was a mess of broken furniture, empty whiskey bottles and untouched food. In the middle of it all, on his bed, was Dean. He was pale, and skinnier than what I’m used to. He was sitting against the headboard, and held a half empty whiskey bottle to his lips. In his other hand, he held a photo. I knew that photo well. It was one that Cass took of us on the night of Dean’s birthday. Dean was crying, and downed the rest of his whiskey. He threw the bottle against the wall, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. “It’s not pretty, is it?” my mom asked from behind me. I turned around. “Momma, where’s Sam? He is supposed to help Dean through my death.” My mom smiled sadly. “Sam couldn’t take it anymore, and left. Dean doesn’t know it, but Sam died during a hunt.” I started crying, turning back to Dean. He held his gun in his hand, and put it against his head. He held the photo against his chest, and closed his eyes. “Momma, no! Make it stop! Please!” She pulled me out of the room, and closed the door behind us. As we walked away, a gunshot rang out from Dean’s room. My mom held me, and smoothed my hair. “Honey, this is what is going to happen if you choose to die.” I nodded, understanding her point. “What will happen if I choose to live?” She smiled. “Honey, that you’ll have to wait and see for yourself. I can’t show you that. But I can tell you one thing: You and Dean will live a long and happy life together.” I nodded, my eyes filling with tears. “Momma, I love you. I choose to live.” My mom smiled, and hugged me tight. “That’s my girl.” I hugged my mom for a last time. “I love you momma.” She held me until she started to fade, and everything went black.

*Dean’s POV*  
I have no idea how long I sat next to Skylar’s bed, praying for her to wake up. I guess I fell asleep during the night, because Sam brought me coffee and a slice of pie. “Good morning Dean, got you some breakfast.” I shot him a grateful look. “Thanks, Sammy. How long was I sleeping?” He shrugged. “A few hours, I guess. You fell asleep around ten, and it’s already seven in the morning.” We ate in silence for the next few minutes, until a soft whimper from the bed caught our attention. “Skylar?” I stood up and quickly moved to the side of her bed. I grabbed her hand, and gently held it between mine. “Hey, sweetheart, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.” I waited a few seconds, and gently squeezed her hand. It took a few more moments before it was replied with a very weak squeeze. “Skylar…” I breathed. Her eyes were fluttering, and opened ever so slightly. Sam rushed out to get a nurse. “Hey, sweetheart. You’re going to be okay. I’m here.” She smiled weakly, and squeezed my hand. She kept looking at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. Sam and the nurse returned. “Good morning, Miss Winchester. Let me go fetch your doctor, and maybe we can get that tube removed, okay?” The nurse asked hopefully. Skylar nodded and smiled. As the nurse turned and left, Sam also made a move to leave. I nodded, knowing that he was giving me a chance to tell Skylar how I feel. I was grateful for that. I sat down next to her bed, and took her hand in mine again. “So, uhm... I’ve been meaning to say this for a long time… and I never had the guts to. Until now, that is. I… I love you. Really, sweetheart, I do. Ever since the day you came into our lives, I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind. And that day… during the hunt where that vampire hurt you… my heart broke. I couldn’t bear to see you hurt, and the months following… the way you became a shell of who you were… it broke my heart. And I didn’t know how to help you. So please, forgive me for not helping you. And know that I’ll love you until my dying day.” Her eyes started tearing up, and it looked like she wanted to say something. Just then the doctor returned, and I was asked to wait outside for a bit. When they were done, the nurse came out and said to me. “She’s asking for you.” 

*Skylar’s POV*

Dean walked in, looking freakishly handsome for someone in hospital scrubs. He had just confessed that he loves me, moments earlier. “Dean.” I croaked, voice scratchy from the tube that was shoved down my throat. He smiled his 1000000-watt smile at me, and softly kissed me on my forehead. “Hey princess, I almost thought you wouldn’t make it back to me.” I smiled up at him. “I love you, Dean Winchester. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. And if it wasn’t for that love, I wouldn’t have made it back. You saved me, Dean.” He blinked away tears. I laced my fingers through his, and softly kissed his knuckles. “Hey, can I ask you something?” he asked. I smiled at him. “Sure, go ahead.” He breathed in a small breath. “Will you be mine, please?” I breathlessly answered. “Yes, I’m yours. From this day, until my last day.” Dean replied, “Until I draw my dying breath.” It felt like pure heaven when his lips finally brushed mine. This was my happy ending.


End file.
